


Until The End of Time

by Morgorah



Category: Westlife
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgorah/pseuds/Morgorah
Summary: This is a songfic based on the Westlife song Until The End of Time. The lyrics of this song just seemed perfect for Shane and Nicky's relationship and it was something I wanted to capture.
Relationships: Nicky Byrne/Shane Filan
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song before reading the story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTzTlpCvs10
> 
> This is my first ever songfic so I hope it makes sense, and I hope you all enjoy :)

_Until the end of time I’m longing for you_

_And if you feel the same then show me your love_

_I’ll give you everything that money can’t buy_

_And I promise I’ll be right by your side_

Shane lay alone in his hotel room staring up at the ceiling. This was his third and final solo tour, and although he was used to being away from his friends and family, he still missed them. Tonight however, he knew that it wasn’t Gillian and the kids he was thinking of; it was Nicky.

Plans for the big Westlife comeback at the end of the year were already in full swing. The lads had already met up a few times and so far it was going great. It had been amazing to see everyone again, he’d really missed them, especially Nicky. In fact he hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed him, and now it seemed he was all he could think about.

He told himself it was the loneliness. He had great craic with his band on the road but it was nothing like the bond he had shared with Nicky, Kian and Mark, nothing could ever come close. In truth though, he knew it was more than that, because the second their eyes had met at that first meeting in Nicky’s house, the butterflies had started again.

It had taken him completely by surprise, he had thought those old feelings were all in the past. He hadn’t thought about Nicky in that way in a very long time. He tried to tell himself it was all in his head, it was just nostalgia, but then Nicky showed up at one of his concerts, and seeing him smiling down at him from the balcony had made his stomach do somersaults. He knew then that he was totally screwed.

Neither of them had plucked up the courage to talk about what the band getting back together would mean for them and their relationship. The fans had speculated about how close the pair were, but only the two of them knew just how accurate those speculations really were! And now that Shane had admitted to himself that he still had feelings for Nicky, he literally couldn’t stop thinking about it, remembering the times they’d shared together and wondering what it would be like to be with him now. Put simply, he longed for him. He realised his feelings had never really gone away, and now he was certain that they never would.

He wondered what Nicky was doing right now. Well actually he didn’t want to know what he was _doing_ right now, because he would be at home with his family, while he lay alone internally battling with himself for the umpteenth time that night. What he really wanted to know was what he was thinking. Had Nicky felt it too? There had definitely been some “ShNicky moments” at the few meetings they’d had so far, some secret smiles and long gazes, but did it mean what he wanted it to mean? He needed a sign, something that showed him yes, Nicky was thinking of him too.

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, Shane hadn’t slept very well in a long time, ever since the bankruptcy really. He was used to the bad dreams by now, and when he got like this Gillian taught him to focus on the positive things, rather than the negative.

When he awoke in the morning he felt terrible, but as usual he tried to think of something positive, and as it often did these days, Nicky was the first thing that came to mind. He smiled to himself, he loved that Nicky could still comfort him without even knowing. It seemed that Nicky was always there for him, weather he was physically there or not. Shane loved that about him. He’d give anything to show him how much it meant to him. Granted He didn’t have much to give, the bankruptcy had seen to that, but you don’t need money to show someone how much you love them, and when it came to Nicky, Shane had plenty of that.

Randomly he thought about Georgina, and some of the things Nicky had said about her recently. Shane wasn’t exactly in a happy marriage himself right now, and now it seemed the Byrne’s were having some trouble at home too. Gina always had been a bit of a closed book and liked to keep herself to herself, after all these years Shane still felt like he didn’t know much about her at all. Gillian at least had still been supportive of Shane, despite their _many_ disagreements, but it sounded like Georgina didn’t really care what was going on in Nicky’s life.

He guessed it was just another thing they had in common, both of them stuck in loveless marriages with no way out. He knew it shouldn’t have been like this, in an ideal world they would have been together, Shane and Nicky, ShNicky. His smile widened as he imagined what their lives would have been like if they were together, and how happy they’d both be. It was just a fantasy of course, it could never really happen, but he also knew that if it could have, he would have supported Nicky in everything he did. Georgina might have lost interest, but Shane never would, he’d love him forever, and he'd promise to always be by his side.

****


	2. Chapter 2

_I imagine being wrapped up in your arms and feeling your heartbeat_

_And I find myself longing to hold you close, it’s how I feel_

_Cos I’ve been through a lot these years_

_And I have lost count of my tears_

The room was filled with the sound of breathless gasps, drawn out moans and cries of ecstasy. Two bodies were intertwined on the bed, completely immersed in nothing but each other, the rest of the world forgotten. Neither of them knew why they had waited this long when it felt this good. Shane had missed the feel of Nicky’s naked body wrapped around his so damn much.

‘Oh fuck, Nicky!!! Aaaaaah’

Nicky was smirking at him, he’d always loved when Shane lost control like this. The blonde leaned down and crashed their lips together as he drove further and further into his lover, and then seeing how close he was he slowed his hips, pulling almost out to the tip before pushing slowly back in again. Shane was gripping onto him arms, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Nicky sat up, took Shane’s hands in his and kissed them softly. Then, fingers still entwined, he leaned back down and kissed him gently this time.

Time seemed to still completely, all that existed was this moment, and the sounds of their heartbeats rapidly beating against each other as they moved together slowly. Their eyes met in a powerful gaze that said everything they needed to say. No one but Nicky could ever make him feel so perfect. With the love of his life buried deep inside him Shane felt complete.

Shane startled at the sound of his phone buzzing beside him. As he reached out for it he realised he had been crying, lost in his fantasy. That was all he had now; his longing to be with Nicky had intensified and now he found himself daydreaming about him constantly. He wiped away the tears as he unlocked his phone. He never used to be a crier, he was more a bottle-up-your-feelings-and-don’t-let-them-show kind of guy, but with everything he’d been through in his life the tears were now a familiarity.

The message was from Gillian, a generic ‘How was your day?’ He sent a just as short ‘It was OK. You?’ in return. He didn’t feel like talking to her tonight. He felt guilty about his feelings towards Nicky, but at the same time he was too far gone to stop now. Annoyed with himself he rubbed at his eyes and let out a cry of frustration. Why did everything have to be so bloody hard? He hated feeling like this. He was done with daydreaming and crying. He needed to find out how Nicky felt before it drove him insane!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If only you could tell me what’s on your mind and show how you feel_

_And I wonder where you are heading this time and where you belong_

_Cos I know that if you would be here, I’d do anything cos my love us real_

‘Hey, what are you still doing out here?’

Nicky startled at the sound of his Wife’s voice and looked up to find her frowning at him.

‘Just thinking. What’s up?’

‘You said you were coming back inside almost an hour ago. I was waiting for you’

‘Oh, has it been that long?’

‘Yes!’ Georgina replied angrily, and then she said ‘you were thinking about him again, weren’t you?’

Nicky tried to ignore the beating in his chest as he asked ‘thinking about who?’

‘You know fine well who! I knew this would happen. Why are you so willing to throw away this family for someone you can never be with?’

Nicky opened his mouth to reply but then he realised he didn’t have an answer. Gina waited for a moment and then sighed.

‘You still love him, don’t you?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know’ he shrugged, ‘Maybe’

‘I can’t tell if you’re lying to me or to yourself’

Nicky looked up at her, confused, but she continued before he could speak.

‘You should tell him’

‘What!?’

‘Tell Shane how you feel. I’m not stupid Nicky, it’s always been him. I thought when you split up 6 years ago you would move on and we could be a proper family, and we were for a while, but who knows how long Westlife will go on for this time. I can’t believe I’m saying this but if he still feels the same way about you then you both need to know.’

Later that night when Gina was asleep, Nicky lay awake, flicking though the various social media apps on his phone. He wasn’t really paying much attention though, as always he was thinking of Shane. He wondered where he was and before he realised what he was doing he was googling his tour dates. It was the last night of his Love Always tour, and he was in Glasgow.

He opened up their conversation on WhatsApp and typed _Congrats on finishing the tour!_

There was no reply for quite some time. He was about to go put his phone on charge and head to bed when the message popped up on the screen.

_Thanks, can’t believe that was the last one! Not long now until we can reveal our secret_

Nicky stared at the words. Secret? What secret? Surely he didn’t mean…. He felt a bit silly when he realised Shane had been referring to Westlife getting back together, not their past secret relationship

He started to type _Can’t wait to see you_ but then changed his mind and deleted it. _When are you back in Ireland?_ He wrote instead.

_Friday. I’m stopping over in Dublin first. Fancy a catch up?_

_Definitely_ he replied.

_Great, we’ll get something sorted then,_

They said goodnight to each other and Nicky put away his phone. There was no way he was getting to sleep any time soon, his mind was racing, thinking of what he was going to say to Shane when he finally saw him again. Georgina was right, it _had_ always been him. He and Shane belonged together, and no amount of time spent apart could ever change that. He missed him so much, he’d do anything to have him back, but he didn’t know if Shane even still felt the same way about him. He hadn’t even realised his own feelings until he’d gone to see him perform a couple of weeks ago. Watching him from the balcony, hearing his voice and watching him own that stage, that was when he’d known for sure he was still in love with him. There really was only one way to find out if Shane still felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

_And even though moments are sad_

_I look in your eyes and I know this will last_

Shane took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before it opened and there was Nicky, smiling at him before he embraced him in a quick hug.

‘You made it’ Nicky said.

Shane followed him through to the kitchen where he was offered a drink, and they started up a conversation. About 5 minutes in however, Shane realised that he hadn’t heard a word of what Nicky was saying. He’d tried to mentally prepare himself for this, he really had, but it seemed it hadn’t done him any good and he was already starting to panic. Just looking at him was too painful, maybe he shouldn’t have come here after all.

‘Are you OK?’ Nicky asked.

‘What? Yeah, of course, I’m grand’ he lied.

He could tell Nicky didn’t believe him but what was he supposed to do?

Nicky’s heart was racing as he watched Shane try to avoid his gaze. He didn’t want scare him off by jumping right in and asking him how he felt, so he asked him how the end of his tour went instead. To his relief Shane started to relax as he told him all about his final night in Glasgow and how a bunch of fans had sang ‘We love you Shane we do!’ as the tour bus drove off. With the ice broken the two ended up sitting at Nicky's bar chatting for hours, reminiscing about their crazy fans and what they thought it was going to be like next year when they went on tour again.

‘Ah man, we had the best time together’ said Shane.

‘We sure did’ Nicky grinned, and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Nicky! I wasn’t meaning that!’

‘No I know, sorry, I didn’t mean…’

‘It’s OK’

Shane looked down, trying to hide the blush that was now burning his cheeks. Nicky chuckled and moved closer to him. Shane hadn’t noticed him move until heard him whisper ‘but we did have the _best_ time together’ in his ear. His throat suddenly dry Shane swallowed, then ever so slowly he looked up to meet Nicky’s gaze. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see there, and he was taken aback at how sad he looked.

‘I’ve really missed you Shane’ Nicky said quietly.

‘I’ve missed you too’

He watched as Nicky reached out, ran his fingers down Shane’s bare arm and took his hand in his.

‘I’ve not stopped thinking about you since we all got back together’ he confessed.

Shane’s stomach was tying itself in knots as he opened his mouth to speak. This was it, this was what he’d been waiting for for months, finally he could find out if Nicky still felt the same way about him. He tightened his grip on Nicky’s hand as their fingers laced together.

‘Nicky I… It’s been a really long time since we were together like that’

‘Believe me I know’

‘So much has happened since then and we’ve both been doing our own thing. I’d completely understand if you didn’t want to… I mean I want to but, you know you might not want to, and that’s OK, well actually it would suck but that’s…’

‘Shane’

‘I wouldn’t want it to get in the way of Westlife or anything so it’s best we just know now…’

‘Shane!’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re rambling’

‘Sorry. I’m nervous’

‘Really? I couldn’t tell’ Nicky said sarcastically, but then he looked at him seriously and said ‘I’ve thought about this a lot too you know, and not just in the last few months. Honestly it has sucked being away from you for so long.'

Shane smiled slightly and agreed that it had indeed sucked as Nicky stood up and stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck and smiling sadly.

‘I suppose there’s one good thing about being apart for so long’

‘Oh? What’s that?’

‘6 years without you and yet you’re still driving me fucking crazy’

Shane laughed, both at the sentiment and at how silly he had been. Of course Nicky still loved him, they were made for each other. Nicky was his soulmate, he 100% believed that. Not wanting to waste a second longer he leaned in and kissed him, pulling him in closer. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He felt as though he had come home as they kissed for some time, their tongues dancing together as they re-familiarised themselves with each other. When they finally stopped kissing they looked right in each other’s eyes.

‘I never want to be without you ever again’ said Shane, and he meant it, he couldn’t go through that heartache again.

‘That’s fine by me’ said Nicky, and then he said ‘I never stopped loving you Shane, you know that, right?’

‘I do now’ he smiled, shrugging slightly.

‘Never doubt that’ Nicky said as he leaned forward again to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

‘I love you too Nicky.’ Shane felt tears begin to well up, finally everything made sense again. ‘I always have and I always will. Until the end of time’

‘That long huh?’

Shane chuckled, in other circumstances he would have been embarrassed at how cheesy that sounded, but with Nicky he didn’t care. He meant every word.

‘Well even though we have until the end of time to be together, I think we should be making up for all that lost time, don’t you?’ and he pulled him up off his stool and into his open arms.


End file.
